the cosmos siblings
by catlover123456789
Summary: sm/sg1/sga what if serena was john and samantha's sister. HAS BEEN ADPOTED BY RED WYVERN EMPEROR.
1. Chapter 1

desclaimers: i don't own anything in this

ch.1

don't own sm, sga, and sg-sg1

Johns Pov

it has been a week since weir had died. I have just gotten an email that Samantha carter would be weirs replacement. I'm sad and happy. I'm sad that weir is dead but I'm happy Samantha will be here. what not a lot of people know besides the ioa, the president and general Hammond, ladrey, and O'NELL IS THAT SHE IS MY SISTER.

I HAVE ANOTHER SISTER TOO. HER NAME IS SERENA. OUR PARENTS DIED IN A CAR CRASH. WE WERE SENT TO AN ORPHARGE.

I WAS NINE, SAM WAS EIGHT, AND SERENA WAS THREE. SAM GOT ADOPTIED BY THE CARTERS, I GOT ADOPTED IN THE SHEPPARD FAMILY,

AND SERENA WAS ADOPTIED IN THE MOON FAMILY.

WE KEPT IN CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER. SHE'LL BE HERE IN ONE WEEK, UNTIL THEN I'M THE COMMANDER OF ATLANTIS.

MAYBE SAM KNOWS IF SERENA IS SAILOR COSMOLS YET. SHE BECAME SAILOR MOON WHEN SHE WAS FOURTEEN, I WAS TWENTY, AND SAM

WAS NINTEEN. SAM, SERENA, I GREW UP KNOWING OUR PAST LIVES AS PRINCE JOHN, PRINCESS SAMANTHA, AND PRINCESS SEREINTY OF

THE MOON KINGDOM. SAM WOULD HAVE BEEN THE HEIR IF SHE DID'NT TAKE THE THRONE, PASSING IT OFF TO SEREINTY.

MAYBE WE CAN GET HER CLARENCE TO VISIT. I MEAN SHE IS SMART AND A PRODIGY. I KNOW SHE HAS WRITTEN A DOZEN BOOKS ABOUT

ASTRO PHYSICS AND WORMHOLES THAT THE SGC USES. I HEARD THAT SHE STILL ACTS DUMB FOR HER SENSHI. MAYBE I COULD

DROP HINTS TO LAUNDREY AND THE IOA THAT ATLANTIS WOULD BENEFIT FROM HER KNOWLEDGE. I WILL DO THAT NOW I GUESS.

I STOOD UP AND ASKED THE PERSON THAT DIALS THE STAR GATE TO DIAL THE SGC.'' GENERAL LAUNDREY ADDITION TO SAMANTHA CARTER

COMMING WHAT ABOUT SERENA MOON? THE SCIENTIST PROBELY KNOWS HER AS USAGI TUSIKNO. SHE ACTS DUMB TO EVERY ONE 'CAUSE

THAT'S A MASK" I ASKED.

''WHY ARE YOU ASKING, ARE YOU ASKING FOR THE ASKING THE SCIENTIS OR YOUR SISTER" LANDREY ASKED ME.

"MY SISTER SIR BUT SHE IS A PRODIGY AND WE NEED SOMEONE THAT KNOWS WORMHOLES PHICICS'' I TOLD HIM. FINE ANY IDEA

HOW WE SHOULD DO THIS" HE ASKED ME'.

''Just say what you always do when you introduce someone to the program,

but say Sam and mine names and that we are in it and requested her. Don't mention this to Sam. I want it to be a surprise'' I

told him''.

''OK I'll ask o'nell, he'll do anything for Sam. He defiantly will make it so Serena could be there''. Landrey said.

''Thanks, talk to you later'' I said.

The gate dialer looked surprise. ''What's your name'' I asked.

''Peter Gordrin'' he said. (he didn't die in first season.)

''Peter please don't mention this conversation to anyone. I don't want people to know that Sam and I are related along with usagi tuskino.

ok''. I asked. He nodded. ''Good'' I told him. ''bye''! I ran to my quarters.

A/n: my sister accidently put most of it in capitals.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that some of you guys have been wanting updates but I been having writer's block for a few months now. I'm actually getting over it now that I'm back in school. I just wanted to tell everyone that I am now on archive of our own and I'll be posting my stories there.


	3. author's note

Hi everyone!

Sorry I haven't been updating all of my stories that I was working on were lost. I lost my thumb drive so I have to start over on most of them. I am also busy helping cleaning up the house and playing video games but by the time school starts ill have another chapter of my story 50 States and lonely now together forever.

Sorry for the delay

Catlover123456789


	4. adoption

A/N :) I'm sorry everyone I'm putting all my stories up for adoption. I know this may unconvinced a lot of people who love my stories but I just can't write anymore. Work at school is piling up and I am in my junior year of high school so I have to start looking at collages, learning how to drive, cleaning, and doing fundraisers and other things. I love these stories but I have to let them go. If you want to adopt just PM me and I'll let you have them. I'll post another author's note if that story is adopted. If you adopt 50 states if you want Ill get you the state's profiles, they're not all done despite what Tori Renee Carreido Vargas and I done to get them. Thank you and again I'm sorry


	5. adopted

Red Wyvern Emperor has adopted my the cosmos siblings story. i will send a link to the story when they get it up.

Catlover123456789


	6. link

first chapter of the cosmos siblings are up and here it is. s/10946819 just remove the spaces.

catlover123456789


End file.
